


In Sickness and In Health

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AUish, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald has accepted Edward back into his life and they're rebuilding the relationship they once had. However, there's a setback when Edward gets sick and Oswald doesn't have the medicine he needs in No Man's Land.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newdayinGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdayinGotham/gifts).



> What if it was Oswald breaking into the GCPD territory instead of Scarecrow in 5x01?

Edward Nygma let out another cough. He hated the feeling that he felt in his chest right now. He could sense that he was about to get sick again.

It had been about a week since Oswald had finally found Edward sleeping on a dirty couch in one of the alleyways in the Narrows. After Hugo Strange revived Edward, he awoke disoriented and honestly scared. Hugo Strange was a few feet away with back turned to Edward as he was talking to someone on a phone. Taking this small window of opportunity, Edward reached for the scalpel that was placed on top of the little metal table next to him and slowly got up.

“Oh yes, the procedure went fine,” Strange said into the phone. “You’ll be able to see him once you get back from that negotiation of yours.”

 _Who was he talking to?_ Edward thought.

“No, I didn’t do anything to him like you wanted,” Strange said. “I value my life, Mr. Cobblepot.”

 _Oswald._ Edward gasped loudly. _He was the one behind all of this._

Strange; startled, turned at the sound of it and his eyes widen at the sight of Edward up and awake. No matter how many times he’s done it, he’s always surprised and in awe to see his work be a success.

“Mr. Nygma-”

Hugo was interrupted by Edward charging at him and quickly pinning him against the wall with all the might that he had.

“What is going on?!” Edward demanded.

“Mr. Nygma, I know that you must be really confused right now-”

“Answer the question!”

“Professor Strange, is everything alright in there?” A voice from outside the doors asked. Guards.

Before could Strange could response, Edward with his left hand grabbed a hold of Strange’s neck to stop him from moving and jammed the scalpel into the skin there and slashed across it. He released his hold and let Strange’s body slumped down.

“Professor Strange?” The voice asked again.

He had to get out of here. Edward approached the doors and made sure they were locked to buy himself some time. He scanned the room and pinpointed an air vent at ground level and shrugged. It was big enough for someone as skinny as himself to fit through it. Drastic times calls for drastic measures. As he worked to get the cover off, he heard the guards yell that they’re coming in. They turned the knob aggressively with no luck. One of the guards tried to kick the door open.

_Come on, Ed._

In a blaze of luck, Edward finally managed to get the opening off and crawled in. He had to squeeze in but thankfully still managed to fit. Behind him, he heard the door to the room crash down and he knew he had to pick up his pace. He made his first turn in the vents. He didn’t know where the hell he was going but he hoped there was an exit somewhere out of wherever Hugo had been keeping him. After many turns, he finally reached another opening and peeked out. He couldn’t really see anything, but he definitely could smell the city. He was outside. Edward managed to get this metal lid off and crawled out. God, everything hurt. He got up and made the mistake to stretch out his arms and legs. He hissed when he felt pain on his abdomen and lifted up his shirt revealing all the stitches on a wound there. _Really?_ Edward saw he was still in his green suit and the shirt he was wearing was still bloody. Everything came back to him. He was stabbed by Lee in the Narrows when she figured he was there to stab her too and she was right. This was after all the bridges in Gotham blew up. Edward recalled what Hugo Strange said in the phone call. He was resurrected under the orders of Oswald Cobblepot. All Edward could think of was when he locked Oswald and Butch in the bank and had left with Lee. Oswald was probably pissed about that betrayal and wanted Edward back to get proper revenge on him. Edward was not going to stand around and wait for that, especially not as defenseless as he was if he waited any longer back with Hugo Strange. Edward took off down in a random direction and hoped to not run into any more unnecessary trouble until he can figure all this out.

Oswald was livid when he learned that Edward had escaped. Not because Edward was now on the loose and can kill Oswald, but because he was missing out in a literal war zone and could get himself killed.

Three months had past and Oswald was about to give up hope in ever finding him until an informant of his told him he spotted Riddler in an alleyway. Oswald spent no time in getting in a car and demanding his driver to hurry up to the said location.

Upon arriving, Oswald could feel his heart jump when he could see Edward from the car window. He was surprised to see how much his dark hair had grown the past few months and what a terrible state his clothes were in. Oswald took a deep breath and exited the car. _Maybe he_ _should have thought of how to approach Ed through in these three months he spent looking for him._ He slowly walked towards Edward in fear of waking him up and scaring him away, but not too slow to show any signs of fear of cautiousness. Satisfied he got close enough to Edward that he could touch him, Oswald gently shook him.

“Edward?” He gently uttered.

Edward just shook off his hand and turned to his side.

Oswald huffed.

“Edward!” Oswald called a bit louder.

Edward groaned as he turned onto his back again. He still had his glasses on as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He opened them and let out a small yelp realizing who was standing over him.

“Hey, hey, hey it’s okay,” Oswald said as he gently tried to pull Edward back down.

“What do you want?” Edward asked. He can easily break free from Oswald’s hold but a part of him was stopping himself from doing so.

“I’ve been looking all over the city for you,” Oswald said.

“What for? To get your revenge?”

Oswald was taken aback.

“What are you talking about?”

Edward got up but made no move to walk away.

“For what I did to you and Butch at the bank. For shooting you. For making you lose your mayor position. For everything I have done since we met.” Edward explained. “People who’ve done less than me has been killed by you.”

“Why would I bring you back to just kill you? And if I wanted you dead…wouldn’t I have just left you when Miss Thompkins stabbed you?”

“I don’t know! You always go out your way for your revenge. Why am I any different?”

“Edward, If I really wanted you dead, I wouldn’t have brought you back since it looks like you’ve managed to get yourself killed already without me having to do anything with it. I wouldn’t even bother being here right now looking for you. I’ve been looking all over for you three months after your escape because I was worried about you and I brought you back because you didn’t deserve to die like that.”

“Oh, please. You probably had a laugh learning what happened with Lee and I because you were right. She was using me and I continued falling for it like the idiot that I am.”

“I was distraught when I learned about your death. I was distraught to find you dead. I was nowhere near happy.” Oswald said in a monotone voice as he looked at the man standing before him.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not!” Oswald said. “I brought you to Strange immediately right after-“

“Yeah, you brought me to Strange out of all people! Someone who could have easily turned me into a monster!”

“He’s the only one I could count on who has successfully brought people back from the dead. It was either him or just leave you to bleed out next to the woman who betrayed you. I made sure he didn’t do anything to tamper with you.”

“You’re trying to tell me you did all of this out of the kindness of your heart?”

“Is that really so hard to believe? After all my years rising up here, I’m still not heartless as you think, Ed. You know that.”

Edward looked away at that. Oswald had loved him once before when he was running for mayor. He was doing exactly as he said he would. He was willing to give everything he wanted to ensure his happiness.

 _But he ruined that himself,_ Edward thought.

“What were you hoping for if the resurrection was a success?” Edward asked.

“I was simply hoping to start over,” Oswald said. “I’ve realized we’ve spent too much time jumping the gun and never really talked about what happened between us.”

Edward could agree to that also.

“I never apologized to you for starting the whole thing and it’s been left that way for too long.” Oswald confessed. “So better late than never, I’m sorry, Ed. For killing Isabella and taking your chance in being happy away. That wasn’t my decision to make and that was incredibly selfish.”

Edward couldn’t help but let out a small laugh when Oswald said Isabella’s name correctly.

“You finally learned her name,” Edward said.

“It was the least I could do. Could never figure out her last name though,” Oswald shrugged.

Edward nodded in agreement and swallowed. He knew it was his turn.

“Well as time went on, I’ve come to realize a couple of things too. I didn’t stay mad at you long for killing Isabella. Maybe at first but that was to mask the real reason. You were my best friend, Oswald and you treated me like I was someone you could fool easily and manipulate. You used my trust to put the blame on others and were willing to continue to lie to me about your actions. I was hurt. I never expected you to hurt me like this. I wanted you dead but I missed you the moment you were gone. I even took pills to see hallucinations of you. I tried to find another mentor to fill in the void you left but I didn’t want to admit it at all. When you came back, I felt relieved but I was also angry at myself for that so I tried to push away everything I felt and tried to kill you again so I could be free from the idea of friendships but I never could.”

Oswald was tearing up during this whole confession. He didn’t think about the possibility of any of this and it made Oswald feel like he never knew the man standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Oswald. I really am. When you freed me from my cage back in Arkham, I may have been scared to be Riddler again but I’ve never felt as happy as I did once we started working together again. I’ve missed that so much. I wanted to start over as well but when you told me that I was the only one you could trust, it reminded me of the pain our friendship brought before and I immediately closed myself off again. What a mistake that was.” Edward darkly chuckled.

Edward was immediately wrapped in Oswald’s arms when Oswald saw Edward beginning to cry. Edward sobbed as he held Oswald back just as tight.

“I forgive you,” Oswald whispered.

“I forgive you too,” Edward replied back. ”I also want to let you know that I didn’t actually throw your father’s remains in the dumpster. I put him back in his grave. You should know that.”

Oswald nodded.

“Okay. Thank you, it means a lot that you did that.” He said as he let go of Edward.

“Where have you been staying? Please tell me you haven’t been outside for these three months.” Oswald asked.

Edward wiped the tears that had been rolling down his cheeks away.

“One room of Gotham City’s library. No one ever goes there so I claimed it until a group of people did so a day ago and ran me out.”

“Would you like to stay with me? You can leave at anytime, of course.” Oswald suggested.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’m sure. You are in dire need of a bath and haircut.” Oswald chuckled.

Edward couldn’t help but smile.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Come on,” Oswald let out his hand.

Edward took it and Oswald led him back to his car.

Edward tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the feeling of Oswald’s hand in his. Once he’s all clean again, he hopes to be able to hold them again and never let them go.

Oswald felt those same butterflies the moment he laid his eyes on Edward again. However, neither of them wanted to say anything out loud in fear of breaking their new relationship again.

Edward snapped out of this memory the moment he heard footsteps descending the stairs. He cleared his throat the best he could, trying to get rid of the need to cough in front of Oswald.

“Good morning, Oswald.” Edward said as he addressed the new person in the room. He smoothed the wrinkles on his new green suit and ran a hand through his now shorter hair.

“Good morning, Ed.” Oswald replied as he got to the bottom step and approached Edward.

Edward grinned at the sight of Oswald walking easily in his new leg brace. He had seen Oswald struggle with his bad leg over the years but not once did he think less of him. He thought Oswald was powerful for going through with pain for something as simple as walking everyday but always coming out of top. Oswald feeling better than ever is what Edward has always wanted for him.

“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” Oswald asked.

“Not yet,” Edward replied as he looked down at the plate that was placed in front of him awhile ago. He was sitting across from where Oswald would sit at his desk. “I was waiting for you.”

“My apologies. I ate before coming down here.” Oswald said.

The truth is, Oswald didn’t eat any breakfast and the food was indeed running low in City Hall. It was one of the reasons he couldn’t feed his workers properly. Most of the food that has been consumed was by Oswald himself and his henchmen in big rations. At the time, Oswald was filled with anger and sadness that he screwed everyone outside of City Hall itself and didn’t give them enough food. The idea of Edward being gone hurt his heart. However, he must admit that was no excuse. He was making all that up by giving Edward his plates but Edward didn’t need to know that. Edward has been without proper food for months and he needed all the food he could get now to build up his strength again. Since Edward needed to get use to eating a lot again, he wouldn’t be able to finish everything on his plates. Oswald would take those leftovers so he wouldn’t fall over.

“Oh, that’s fine!” Edward reassured. “I wasn’t that hungry before as I am now.” He started to dig into his eggs.

Oswald went over to his chair.

“I’ll keep you company in exchange.”

“You know, Oswald, this is so too much for me,” Edward commented. “Does everyone get this much? It's hardly fair with how hard it is to get meals in these trying times.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Oswald said. “You deserve nothing but the best and I’m happy to provide it.”

After a few moments of Edward eating in silence as Oswald tried to focus on the latest report Mr. Penn had provided him about the current status of Gotham, Edward sighed which caused Oswald to look up.

“I’m sorry, I’m full.” Edward said. “I wish I could-”

Edward cut himself off with his own coughing.

“Are you alright?” Oswald asked.

“I’m fine,” Edward said. “It’s just a dry throat.” He quickly got up with his plate.

“I’ll be taking this to the kitchen.”

“Let me.” Oswald said as he took the plate from his hands.

“Okay,” Edward tried his best not to croak.

“I’ll bring you back some water,” Oswald said.

As soon as Oswald left, Edward let out the coughs he was holding in. This was bad.

A few days later, it was most definitely not just a cough.

Edward could barely get out of bed and could barely stand on his shaky legs once he managed. He needed to get downstairs so Oswald wouldn’t think anything was wrong with him. He could get through this alone.

Edward found dressing himself was harder than usual in the state he was in so he decided on getting his breakfast in his pajamas buttons and white shirt and will explain he’ll change afterwards.

It was a miracle Edward managed to come down the stairs in one piece. He felt like he was about to fall many times but he held onto the railing as tight as he could.

Edward was leaning his arms against the wall to steady himself and catch his breath as Oswald entered the main room.

“Ed?” Oswald called out. “Is everything fine? You weren’t here at your usual time.”

Edward tried to respond but he couldn’t keep his weight up anymore and collapsed.

“Ed!” Oswald yelled at he ran up to Edward’s defeated body on the ground. He crouched down and took Edward into his arms.

“Ed? What’s wrong? Ed?!” Oswald started gently smacking his face to get a reaction. Edward’s face felt hot.

“I‘m fine,” Edward slowly groaned.

“The hell you are,” Oswald placed his hand on Edward’s forehead. “Jesus, you are burning up!”

“No...I’m...not,” Edward slurred out.

Mr. Penn entered the room.

“Mr. Cobblepot, I heard commotion and I was wondering- oh my is he alright?”

“Help me get him back into bed!” Oswald demanded.

Oswald and Mr. Penn each took one side of Edward and swung his arm around their shoulders as they helped him walk back up to his room.

“Ed, you gotta help us. One foot after the other.”

Oswald was glad his leg wasn’t causing him as much pain as it used to.

“That’s it.” Oswald encouraged as Edward walked with them.

Oswald settled Edward down as best as he could in his bed once they made it there. Oswald removed the glasses from Edward’s face and placed it on the counter next to them.

“Get the medic,” Oswald instructed to Mr. Penn.

“Right away, sir.” Mr. Penn went to do as he was told.

Oswald brought his attention back to Edward who was shaking.

“Here, let me tuck you in.” Oswald said as he helped Edward under the covers. He proceeded in moving the out of place hair that was stuck to Edward’s forehead due to the sweat away. Edward’s eyes gently fluttered at Oswald’s cool touch.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling sick?” Oswald asked.

“I didn’t want to be a burden,” Edward admitted.

Oswald was bewildered.

“A burden? Why would you think that?”

“You forgave me and brought me to your home despite everything that has happened between us. You have clothed me, fed me and made me feel again. I didn’t want to burden you with anything else.”

Oswald took Edward’s hand in his. He tried to ignore the heat radiating off it.

“Ed, listen to me. You are not a burden. I meant what I said I was relieved to find you alive. I thought I lost you for good this time. Let me help you. I want to help you.”

“I’m sorry,” Edward replied.

“Don’t apologize. You don’t have nothing to apologize for. Not anymore.” Oswald said as he rubbed Edward’s hand with his thumb.

The door to the bedroom opened and the medic entered.

“Mr. Penn has informed me you need my assistance?” The medic questioned.

“Not me but him,” Oswald motioned his head towards Edward. “He’s burning up.”

“I see. I’ll get right to it,” The medic made his way to the side Oswald had left with his tools. Oswald left medic to it as he left the room and waited outside with Mr. Penn. He was worried but he tried his best to not let it show.

 _It’s just a fever,_ Oswald thought.

A few minutes has passed when the medic finally exited. Oswald was down to his last nail by that time.

“Well?” He asked.

The medic swallowed. He was afraid of the news he was about to give the Penguin. More like he was scared of what Penguin would do after he hears the news too.

“We don’t have the medicine he needs,” The medic announced.

“What!” Oswald exclaimed. “What do you mean we don’t have it?”

The medic flinched at the raise of volume in his voice.

“W-we don’t seem to have collected the medicine required for high fevers like his. Actually, we barely collected any medicine at all. The fever is at 102 degrees.” The medic explained. “I’ve put wet and c-cool towels all over his body to see if the fever can calm down a bit.”

“Well, where can we get this medicine?” Oswald demanded.

“I believe the hospital will definitely have it,” The medic replied.

Oswald bit back a groan. The hospital was in Jim Gordon’s section, the Haven. _Of course._ Jim’s officers didn’t have the amount of ammo he and his men have so getting shot and killed wasn’t an issue. They would choose to salvage their bullets for a bigger threat. However, getting past everyone was still dangerous.

“I’ll return in a bit to change the towels. Don’t put a blanket over him, it doesn’t help.” The medic said as he excused himself.

Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Sir, what are we going to do?” Mr. Penn asked.

“Wait for my orders,” Oswald said as he re-entered Edward’s room.  

He sighed at the sight of Edward in bed with a wet cloth on his arms and forehead. The bottom of his pants and shirt were raised up a bit so the wet cloths could be placed there too. Oswald pulled up a chair next to Edward’s bed and took a seat.

Oswald could smell a new scent coming from Edward. The medic must have rubbed something on his chest for the cough.

Edward opened his eyes slightly at the noise and saw Oswald was there with him again.

“I’m cold,” Edward said.

“I know but this will help,” Oswald said, clearly distraught at not being able to give Edward what he needs at the moment. “Just hang in there, alright?”

Edward let out a murmur that Oswald couldn’t understand and he closed his eyes again.

A few hours past and the fever has yet made any move to go down. The medic informed him Edward was just a step away from not waking up due to the high fever that has now reached 103 degrees.

Oswald was left alone again and stared down at Edward’s unmoving body as his breaths started to become more shallower. In that moment, Oswald made his decision. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Edward’s forehead.

“I’m going to get you your medicine,” Oswald whispered.

Oswald rounded up his men. He explained the quick plan he had come up with to the six men awaiting his orders. They need to shut off the lights to make it easier for them to attack and make it harder for the GCPD to defend. In order to do that, Oswald and his men needed to kill the generator in their headquarters. Three of the group would do that. Oswald had given them orders to steal any food they could find as well. Oswald with the other three men would go to the hospital and collect the medicine he needs for Edward and for future incidents.

Oswald and his men made it to the entrance of the hospital and was waiting for their signal.

As soon as the lights were out, Oswald and his men forced the doors open and barged in. Nurses ran away at their presence with their guns loaded and ready for anyone who thinks of getting in their way. Smart. Doctors immediately ran out or tried to close the doors off to the rooms with any patients they’re aiding. Many of the screams came from the patients who heard the commotion going on outside their doors. Luckily, Oswald wasn’t there for any of them, but it would have been a lot easier if the doctors just handed Oswald what he needed. They made their down to the basement where the hospital keeps all of their yet to be used medicine.

Oswald scanned through the different names and medicines until he finally found the ones he was looking for. He would have cried out of happiness if he had the time to. He put the whole shelf of it into the empty bag he was holding.  

Oswald suddenly heard one of his men’s guns go off and a scream.

“What the hell is going on?” Oswald exclaimed. He gently placed the bag of medicine he collected onto the floor and took out his gun.

Another one of his men screamed then stopped as his body fell down to the ground with a loud thud. No weapon went off this time, Oswald noticed.

Oswald then heard footsteps behind him and turned around in time to fire his gun. In the dark, the silhouette dodged the bullet.

“Leave the medicine alone,” The figure spoke.

Oswald had to chuckle at the deep voice the figure was trying to do. He was young, that’s for sure.

“How should I put this...no,” Oswald simply said.

“Those are for the sick and it belongs to the GCPD territory,” The figure retorted.

“And you don’t think I have someone sick of my own I gotta tend to?” Oswald said. “This has to be done.”

“This is your final warning.”

“I don’t know who you think you are but you are not about to make me leave empty handed,” Oswald said as he fired his gun again.

“Have it your way.”

The figure standing above on the top rack of the metal shelf swayed to his right and dodged the bullet again. He jumped down backwards into the shadows and out of Oswald’s view.

Oswald leaned forward and squinted his eye to try to catch a glimpse of anything moving in the dark,

A minute later, he felt a kick to the back of his knees from behind. Almost jerking forward, he turned around to fire again when he heard the gun was discarded from his hand and landed on the floor. Oswald was about to go for the knife resting in his leg brace, but the next thing he knew he was punched in the face and he fell to the floor.

“You will be arrested.”

Oswald laughed as he got back up to his feet.

“I would sure like to see you try!”

Another punch to the face. Before anything else can escalate, the lights were turned back on. The figure that was standing in front of him growled at the sudden light in the room. Oswald saw his gun was next to him again and quickly picked it up and pulled the trigger, shooting the figure right in the chest. The figure fell over with a groan, then got up as fast he could before he could be unmasked and escaped through the back door. Oswald didn’t think too much of how the guy was still alive, as he grabbed the bag of medicine he had put down before and began to run out too.

He looked around and saw his men groaning as they got up too.

“You imbeciles, hurry! Lets go!” Oswald yelled as he exited the basement.

His men quickly shook off the pain and grabbed what they collected as they headed out.

Oswald arrived back to City Hall in one piece. The men he sent to the GCPD had returned as well with an adequate supply of food. Everything went it’s best. Oswald’s face was bruising from the punches he received which Mr. Penn pointed out, but he didn’t care. He called for the medic and they both went into Edward’s room to give him what he needs. Thankfully, Edward was kept awake enough to swallow down the antibiotics.

“You’re going to be alright now,” Oswald whispered as soon as he was able to be alone with Edward again. He began stroking Edward’s cheek and Edward felt more sound once again.

“What happened to your face?” Edward asked as his vision gradually became clearer despite not wearing his glasses.

“It was nothing,” Oswald said. “You should go to sleep now that the medicine is in your system.”

“I’m still cold,” Edward commented.

Oswald had an idea.

“Move over a bit,” Oswald lightly commanded.

Edward tried his best and Oswald did the rest. He slid next to Edward on the bed and wrapped an arm around Edward’s shoulder.

“I recall you telling me that penguins huddle together for warmth.”

“No, don’t, not this time. You’re going to get sick,” Edward huffed.

“I won’t. I promise.” Oswald replied.

It didn’t take long for Edward to give in as he inched closer to Oswald and laid his head on his chest. A small thought about what Oswald had to do to get this medicine for him started to form but he not think about it or anything besides hearing Oswald’s heartbeat going in a nice gentle rhythm like his now is. Even though Edward knew his health has got a long way to go until he can be fully deemed healthy again, he has never heard anything more beautiful than the sound of Oswald giving him his all right now; his effort, his time, his space, his care, his warmth, and maybe even his love.

“Thank you,” He breathed out as he found himself falling asleep again.

Oswald kissed Edward’s head.

“Anything for you, in sickness and in health.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Can you believe this all came from a dream I had? Ugh my mind deserves to be Gotham writer. Please leave a comment.


End file.
